What Matters Most
by ribbonelle
Summary: They have both been changing at the same time, it seemed. [Lee/Gai]


_**age difference**! lee is 18 here, but there is a significant age difference between him and gai, of course. so if youre uncomfortable with such themes, don't read this. this is mainly fluff and dialogue, i apologize, but it's kind of a foray into leegai, because ive never written them before. _

_this is for strictlyninja, as thanks for being such a cool cool person and for boosting my confidence a LOT of times. i hope you like this!_

* * *

It was interesting to have a conversation with Maito Gai when he was accompanied by his team. Of course, them being together wasn't that remarkable, but there was something just so fascinating about Gai when one paid attention to how he spoke to a specific student of his. Namely, Rock Lee.

One moment, he would be conversing with someone the way he usually did. Boisterous laughter, booming voice. Then perhaps Lee would stand beside him, but far enough so he didn't seem like an interruption, and he'd wait patiently for his teacher to finish having the conversation. (The kid was polite, almost overly so, everyone knew that.) Gai would eventually notice Lee out of the corner of his eye, and he'd go, "Ah, excuse me," then he'd turn to Lee.

Everything would change. His posture, his expression, his tone. He would speak quietly with Lee, voice unmistakably tinged with concern and affection and _something,_ and Lee would have the most genuine smile on his face when he replied. Lee was always smiling, big, flashy grins. But his smiles for Gai were different.

Kakashi noticed that.

It was even more apparent now that Lee had grown into a full-fledged Chuunin; he was considered one of the most successful trainees in Konoha. His Taijutsu couldn't be beat, despite his inability to perform anything other than body techniques; he had mastered it so thoroughly that he was a more than worthy challenge. Gai had helped him get there; it was natural for the man to feel so proud.

But pride wasn't it, either. Kakashi had seen Gai proud, and while there was definitely pride when he spoke of Lee. But when he spoke to the boy himself, it was something entirely different. Kakashi had an inkling of what it was, but assuming things about Gai had never proved to be wise.

Whatever it was, he knew Gai would handle it wisely. His friend was enthusiastic and loud and a fool, but not when it came to the important people in his life. Lee was definitely important to Gai, even if the man had never explicitly said so. It was apparent in his tone, in his body language. And like a mirror, Gai was probably the most important person for Lee, too.

Kakashi supposed that was the only thing that should matter.

/

It had been a while, since this.

Lee had just returned from a mission from Hidden Stone Village, his skin impossibly tanner, the soles of his sandals scuffed from the rough terrain. He had been gone for a week. Lee had made his way to Gai's small apartment the moment he stepped through Konoha's gates. Gai opened the door to a beaming Lee, chest heaving from the exertion of running.

"Hello, Sensei! I kept my promise to you," he had said, promptly saluting Gai, "I am back in time for dinner! I almost did not make it though, I have to admit."

And as always, Gai's heart lurched at his favourite student's grin.

"That's true! I was seconds away from cooking the rice. But you're here now, Lee," Gai slapped a hand over Lee's shoulder, returning his big smile, "And you definitely kept your promise. I could always count on you. Come on in! You should freshen up."

Lee smiled even wider at his teacher's appreciation, leaning into Gai's touch. He stepped in eventually, reaching up to brush his fingers against the back of Gai's hand before toeing off his sandals and headed into the house. His touch was radiating warmth that spread from Gai's hand to his entire body. Lee's presence always made him feel that way. Lee entered the guest room and Gai found himself sighing in relief once he heard the door lock.

He returned to the kitchen to make dinner, all the while mulling about Lee's absence. His student had gone on countless missions, he had been in numerous dangerous situations and while Gai had the utmost faith on Lee's skills, concern was always a permanent fixture in his heart. How could it not be? He knew first hand that leading the life of a ninja meant that nothing was impossible, and death was always around the corner. He had lost many friends. There was a chance he would lose Lee someday, as well.

The thought was unbearable. But if the day came, then so be it. He would cradle a broken heart for the rest of his life, but so be it.

Lee was alive and well _right now_ , that was enough. Gai kept the thought in his mind as he prepared dinner, while Lee wasn't in the same space as he was. It helped.

When Lee exited the guest room, hair recently dried and skin damp from his bath, it was difficult to not gather the young Chuunin into a one-armed hug. Gai ruffled his hair so it spiked into every direction possible, and Lee's laughter dissolved the worry altogether.

"Sensei! Stop!"

Gai did, and Lee only reciprocated with a proper hug that made Gai's ribs creak, and the happiness in his face was overwhelming. Lee had always been overwhelming, in the best ways. There was a mischievous edge to his grin, nevertheless, "I am flattered you miss me this much, Sensei. Was it tedious to go through with our usual training regime without me?"

"Insolence," Gai scoffed, flicking Lee's forehead at the cheeky tone. Lee yelped, and let go of Gai to rub his forehead, but his smile didn't waver. "Training isn't tedious! I went through with it just fine. If anything, you would be the one to miss our routine. It's understandable with you being on a mission."

"I tried my best to do it when I could, though," Lee confessed, "But it was tedious for me, Sensei. Just a little. It's much better to train with you."

Gai knew he should be displeased, and he was, but not too much. There was no way he would be encouraging such behaviour from his star pupil, still, "It's not who you train with, it's _how_ you train, Lee! You know that!"

Lee's face fell slightly, and he stood up straight to nod reassuringly at Gai, "Yes, Sensei, I do know. I definitely remember your advice. I just cannot help how I feel, sometimes. But I'll work harder on proper training, I promise."

He never did like seeing Lee discouraged, but he was Lee's teacher, after all. There had been a slight change in Lee's demeanour lately, however. Or it was Gai who was changing. There was a difference in their interactions. Gai wasn't sure if it was something that could jeopardize their dynamic, not yet.

They eventually sat down for dinner, and it was easy to fall back into casual conversation. Lee always had something to tell Gai, and Gai always had something to tell Lee, in return. Their conversations never felt forced. Lee told Gai of the mission he had been on, of the happenings and battles he had in Iwagakure, of the people he had met.

Gai always enjoyed Lee's chatter, he knew he always will, but there was a thought niggling at the back of his mind. Something Lee had said, and it was only a matter of time before he brought it up. Lee was sipping at his soup from a bowl when Gai spoke after a small silence, done with his dinner, "You know, Lee, we cannot be training together forever. I hope you understand why it's important that you find your own motivation for your training."

Lee lowered the bowl from his mouth, blinking. He swallowed what was in his mouth and frowned slightly, "I understand, Sensei. But why not?"

"Why not, what?"

"Why can we not train together forever?"

It was Gai's turn to look surprised, "For one thing, the idea of forever is already flawed—"

"My apologies for interrupting, Sensei," Lee cut in, nodding once out of respect, "I realize that death is inevitable, and forever would not _really_ be forever. But I am not averse to the idea of training with you till the day I die. I would love to be with you for as long as I could."

Gai didn't know what to say.

Lee seemed to suddenly realize that he may have erred, and added quickly, "Of course, I understand completely if there would be a day where you would rather not be training anymore. Like retirement. It is hard to imagine Gai-sensei retiring, but nothing is impossible! If that is the case, then I truly understand, though I hope that you would allow me to visit you sometimes, unless you would want to be alone, then I—"

"Lee."

Lee stopped talking, his mouth snapping shut in an instant. He had been rambling, a nervous habit he hadn't been able to get rid of, but it was quite endearing. Lee knew of his little tic, and he seemed a little sheepish now that Gai called him out on it. There was apprehension on his face as well. He spoke quietly, now.

"I am just saying that it would be nice to spend a lifetime with you, Sensei. Be it for training, or just being in each other's company. You are my most important person."

He could not possibly express anything coherent at the moment, not after Lee uttered the phrase that Gai had taught him, so long ago. 'Most important person'. There were implications and depth behind the phrase, and Lee...had just called Gai that. His most important person. There was no mistaking its meaning now.

But for some reason, Gai felt like he was lighter than air.

"Lee, I have taken care of you for a long, long time," Gai made himself say, "We care for each other a lot. You are still young, and perhaps you have not found your most important person yet. You don't need to find someone right away, Lee."

"But I found them!" Lee replied, without hesitation, "It is you, Sensei. We do care for each other, and you are my teacher. I do not see the problem. I am certain of this. I have thought about it, and I know what I feel."

Determination was apparent in Lee's tone, in his expression, and it was difficult to not believe him. He was truly certain. It was as if everything clicked together, at the moment. They have both been changing at the same time, it seemed.

Gai watched his star student, his favourite pupil, his most important person from across the table they had been having dinner at, and laughed.

"Well, if you're sure, then I suppose that's that," Gai said, and Lee smiled.

"Exactly. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Sensei," Lee replied, and stretched his arms over his head, "Would you mind it if I stayed over, tonight?"

Lee had his own apartment a few blocks away, but it wasn't uncommon for him to stay over at Gai's. It happened multiple times, weekly. Lee had become a part of his household, somewhere along the line.

"Not at all, Lee. And you're welcome. Help me clear the dishes. Last one to finish would have to make tomorrow's breakfast. Deal?"

Lee's smile widened, more genuine now, and he stood up to strike their signature pose. He bared his teeth in a grin and thrust a thumbs up in Gai's direction, "Deal! I am so going to win, Sensei."

Gai laughed louder, shaking his head, "We shall see!"

Laughing just as loud, the sound an absolute delight for Gai, Lee picked up a few bowls and made his way over the where Gai was sitting. He leaned down to press a kiss to Gai's cheek, and stood back up to smile sweetly at his teacher. He left for the kitchen afterwards without saying a word and Gai's cheeks burned.

Everything felt surreal. And yet, it was as if this was how things were supposed to be.

Things had changed but at the same time, nothing was different. Gai's unease had disappeared completely and it its place, was pure, unadulterated joy.

/

It was interesting to have a conversation with Maito Gai when he was accompanied by his team. Something had changed drastically. There had always been something special when Gai spoke to Lee, but something had definitely changed.

It was there in Gai's eyes, in how Lee seemed to touch Gai's hand or arm or side in fleeting, brief moments. It was in the way they looked at each other, the way they spoke.

It was there when Kakashi saw Gai and Lee walking together sometimes, holding hands when they thought no one was watching.

Kakashi had never really seen love, but what he saw in Gai and Lee was as close as it would get, he assumed. And that was the only thing that mattered, really.


End file.
